Stories From the Forest
by Snowfoot The Deputy
Summary: Just a place write short stories on my four clans in The Life of Snowfoot. Feel free to submit ideas for me to write about :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys this is just gonna be a little writing challenge thing for me to do that will deal with my series The Life of Snowfoot. Its gonna feature all four clans, not just Stoneclan, that way you guys can see more of your oc's you created.**

 **The first few stories will mainly feature the creation and forming of the four clans of Stone, Meadow, Twilight, and Creek. I will try as often as I can to put new stories out as often as possible! You guys can also suggest what cats or clans I should write about and I will probably put out a poll as well^^**


	2. The Creation of the Four Clans

**And here is the first mini story thing. This one will focus on how the clans were created. Fair warning though, some of this I have taken from the creation of the clans of Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan, but there are differences.**

 **~I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL ERIN HUNTERS~**

During the times before the creation of the four clans of the forest, large numbers of cats lived in the forest. During these times the cats were more or less divided already. You had the cats who preferred wide open spaces that lived in the meadows, cats who preferred the waters lived in the creeks, the cats who preferred the darkness of the forest lived in the forest, and finally the cats who were brave and strong enough to survive in the harshness of the mountain lived there.

During this time however, life could be chaotic and dangerous. There were no set borders so cats often fought for food and precious herbs, especially during times of leaf-bare. For many moons, this was what life was like. Cats quarreled over prey and territory and herbs, and there many who were afraid to have a family because cats often died young, whether it was from a fight, starvation, or illness.

One day, two cats quarreled over some territory, in this quarrel ended up becoming a huge battle between all cats of the forest. The battle lasted for 2 sunrises and many cats lost their lives and the ground was soaked with blood. At the end of the battle, the surviving cats saw them surrounded by the spirits of their ancestors. Their ancestors urged their kin to stop this headless fighting, and instead of living in separate dens within the same territory, to band together, find a place where they could all live, and work together to live a better life. Four cats stepped up.

Stone, a dark grey tom exclaimed to the cats "I will lead those who are resilient enough to survive and live in the mountains"

Creek, a silver tabby tom said to the cats "I will lead those who aren't afraid to get their paws wet in the many creeks and streams of the forest"

Twilight, a black she-cat said, "I will lead those who prefer to hunt in the darkness of the forest and night"

Meadow, a calico she-cat said, "I will lead those who love wide open spaces, and have the speed and endurance to chase the prey that live there"

And so, the clans were created.

Stone took the cats with strong back legs and paw pads, and those strong and resilient enough to live a life in the mountains. Their camp, was a large cave entered through a deep ravine within the middle of the mountain. Twilight took those who were strong enough to climb and jump into the trees of the forest. Their camp was in a ravine deep in the forest. Creek to those who were strong and graceful swimmers. Their camp was a circle of willow trees deep in their territory surrounded with brambles, creeks, and streams. Meadow took those who were quick and wiry. Their camp is a lark ancient oak tree surrounded by bramble.

The next day, the four leaders were led down to a pool of water, where, once they drank from it, fell into a deep sleep. During their sleep, they visited their ancestors and were awarded 9 lives and the suffic 'star', so they may live and lead their clans for many, many moons. They were also instructed to name a cat they trusted most, to be their deputy, so that the clans will continue to survive for many moons to come.

Each leader was also given a name of one cat. These four cats were the most gifted with herbs within the four new clans, these four cats would be the cats who treat the wounds and illnesses of the clans, and pass on the words of wisdom from their ancestors.

Thus, the four clans were created. For many, many moons they will thrive in the forest, but will also face many trials. They were given a code to live by, and those who broke it, must be punished accordingly. The four clan's met every full moon, at the sight of the Great Battle that marked the dawn of the clans, and every half moon, the medicine cats and their apprentices met at the Star Pool, where they shared tongues with their ancestors.

 **And there you have it, the creation of Stoneclan, Creekclan, Meadowclan, and Twilightclan. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Please let me know if there is any other mini story you want me to write about, whether it was how something was created, or just about an oc you submitted, I will do my best to write about it.**

 **Next up! Stormfall, deputy of Twilightclan!**


End file.
